A NEW LIFE
by m3angelheart
Summary: Cheyann is trying to out run her old life. She moves to La Push and finds some new friends,but will what she finds out about them make her want to run again? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Ok just let me say that i do not own any of twilight.

This is just the way i see Seth's life.

Chapter 1

Ok first off let me say that my name is Cheyann and I'm 17. I haven't always had a good life. From the time I was 4 my dad had started drinking, doing drugs, and beating my mom. Thankfully I was too young to know what was really going on. When I was 10 my mom and I left our home in Alabama. For the next 7 years we moved around alot. Always trying to out run my dad. Now Im 17 and we are once again moving but this time it is to a place that is so small Im sure that it isn't even on a map. The little town that we are moving to is called La Push. It is a res so mom thinks it will easier to hide here seeing that we are Indian our selves. Some how my mom was able to find this place, get a job at the school there, and a house for us to live in all in just 2 weeks. Thankfully school doesn't start back for 3 more weeks. That way I have time to get to know my way around this place and hopefully make some friends for the first time in my life. Im not sure why but for the first time in my life I feel at home and safe here. So no matter what I hope that we can stay here. The only thing that I don't like about La Push is the cold. I can live with the rain, cause like my mom says the rain washes everything away.I went to my room to unpack, but like always my MOTHER had already done it for me. So with nothing else for me to do I decided to go down to First Beach. There was a few people watching some guys cliff diving so I walked over to watch. I had never seen any one cliff dive before but had heard of it. I swearer they must be crazy, cause it must have been like over 100 foot drop to the water below. There was 2 girls in the small group that was cheering each of the guys on as they one by one walked up to the edge of the cliff to jump. The first one to jump they called Sam. The girl with a scare down the side of her face grabbed the other girls arm as he jumped. The next one to go was named Jared. When he jumped out into mid air it made the other girl cringe. Then the other guys jumped one by one Jacob, Paul, Quil, Embery and then the last one Seth. I knew what their names was because of the girls screaming them as each of the guys jumped. As the guys were walking up the beach to where the group was I turned and started to walk back down the shore. Before I could even get half way down the beach someone ran up and grabbed my arm. I jumped and cringed away from who ever it was that had me by the arm. I knew it wasnt the right thing to do. I knew that it wasnt my dad, but it was something that I had done seance I was little, because of all the hell that he has put me threw. When I looked to see who it was I saw that it was one of the girls from the group the one with the scare. She looked at me like she was so sorry for scaring me. When I looked at her she just shook her head and said that she was sorry for scaring me like that. I smiled and told her that it was ok. That I just wasnt expecting anyone to grab me like that. She once again said that she was sorry that she had saw me and knew that I was new to La Push and wanted to introduce her self to me. She offered her hand and with a smile said hi Im Emily. I shook her hand trying not to stair at her scare and said hi Im Cheyann. Yeah Im new to La Push I just moved here with my mom. She is going to be working at the school. Emily thought that was cool. She said that she wasnt in school any more but that some of the people in the group she was with still was. She grabbed my hand and said come on I'll introduce you to everyone that way you'll know someone at school when it starts back. We walked over to where everyone else was sitting on some driftwood. As we got closer to the group the tallest guy got up from where he was sitting and put his arm around Emily. She introduced his as Sam and said that he was her boyfriend. Then she introduced everyone else as they stud up to say hi. Kim was first to say hi. She was the girl that Emily had been standing with earlier. Then there was Jacob, Quil, Embery, Paul, Jared, and as she got to the last one I could tell that he wasnt really paying full attention when he said hi. Cause when he said it he was looking at something in the woods but at least he did stand when he said it. When he stud up to say hi my world just stop moving. All I could see was Seth. I felt like I couldn't breath and everything was getting so dark. I knew i was about to black out, but there was nothing i could do to stop it. The next thing was that I was falling then nothing else.

R&R.... Let me know what you think. This is my first f.f. so I'd like to know what you have to say. Rated M for later chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again just let me say that I do not own anything to do with Twilight**. **This is just the way that I see Seth's life.**

****

Chapter 2

**SPOV**

**The day was better the most. The sun was out and the rain had stoped for the first time in weeks. Me and the rest of the pack decided to go down to the cliffs and go cliff diving.**

**Kim and Emily has decided to go with us today even though it freeked them out every time Jared or Sam would jump. I could tell from where we were standing on the cliff that a **

**small group had gathered on the beah to watch us jump but we were so high up that I couldn't tell who was who. I could hear the girls cheering us on. They would scream each of **

**our names as we would walk to the leag to jump. I was the last to jump today. By the time that I made it out of the water the guys was already walking down the beach to where **

**the girls were at. The group was all most gone by the time I got there. Emily was talking to some girl but I couldn't tell who she was, because she had her back to me. I walked **

**over to where everyone else was sitting on some drift wood and sat down. I kept seeing something shinny in the woods and i was still looking at it trying to find out what it was **

**when Emily came back over. She was introducing everyone to someone named Cheyann. When it was my turn I just said hi with out even looking at the person. It wasn't until I **

**heard someone gasp and then Emily scream to catch her that I took my eyes away from the woods. I looked over and my world just stoped moving. I saw the most gorgest girl in **

**the word and she was falling. I grabbed her and had her in my arms before she ever hit the ground. I had never seen this goddess before so I took it that she was the girl that Emily **

**was introducing just moments before. How could I have been such an idiot not to have looked at her then? If I had I could have stopped her from falling before it ever happen. **

**Sam**** walked over and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and he was smiling like he knew what I was thinking. He told me to take Cheyann to Emily's and that **

**everyone ****e****lse would meet me there. I picked my angel up. **

**_Hold on did I really just say my angel? _**

**Oh well . I picked her up and cradled her small body in my arms as I made my way to **

**Emily's house. By the time I got there Sam and Emily was all ready there with the door open. I walked in and Emily told me to lay Cheyann down on the couch. I did as she told **

**me. Then I sat down on the floor beside her. I know that I had inprinted on her and now she was my world. That I would do any ad eveything to make sure that she was happy **

**and safe. Emily came over and put a damp cloth on her head. It wa killing me not knowing if she was ok or if there was something else that we should be doing. I looked over at**

**Sam and asked if we should go and get her mother. He said that he had all ready sent Jared and Kim to get her. When her mom got to Emily's Emily explained to her what had **

**happen. Mrs. Green was thankful for everything that we had done for Cheyann. She sat down beside Cheyann and took her hand in hers. **

**_GOD HOW I WISH I COULD DO THAT!_ **

**But I didn't want her to wake up and freek out about it. Mrs. Green touched the side of Cheyann's face and said Chey honey it's time to wake up now. You have scared all of your **

**new fiends. Cheyann started to blink her eyes and wake up. She opened her eyes and looked at her mom. Then she turned and looked at me. When our eyes locked she turned **

**the cutest shade of red that I had ever seen. For a moment we just sat there looking at each other. Then she looked around the room. She smiled and said that she was sorry if **

**she scared anyone. That she didn't know what had happen. Emily came over and sat down on the couch with Cheyann and her mother. She told her that everything was ok. That **

**she had blacked out and that we had brought her back to Emily's house because it was closer to the beach then her own home was. That I had sent Jared and Kim to get her **

**mother .**

**_HOLD ON I DIDN'T DO THAT SAM DID_**

**I looked over at Sam but he only winked and smiled at me. **

**_OH OK NOW I GET IT. THEY ARE TRYING TO HELP ME OUT._**

**Ok that is chapter 2. I hope that everyone likes it. Please r&r.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again just let me say that I do not own anything to do with Twilight**. **This is just the way that I see Seth's life.**

****

Chapter 3

CPOV

I woke up and wasn't sure where I was or what had happen. I looked u and saw my mother looking down at me. Then I looked down at my side and saw Seth sitting on the floor

looking up at me with so much pain and worry in his eyes. He looked up and our eyes met.

_DEAR GOD HE WAS HOT!!!! I WANTED TO JUST GRAB HIM AND KISS HIM!_

Of coarse I wouldn't do that. I had just met him and had already made an ass of myself. I looked around the room and saw that everyone else that had been standing on the beach

earlier was there. Emily come over and sat down next to me and my mom. She said that I had blacked out and they had brought me back to her place because it as closer to the

beach then mine was. I looked at everyone and said that I was soo sorry if I scared any of them. That I didn't know what all had happen. I asked how my mother got there.

Emily said that Seth had sent Jared and Kim to get her while him and the rest of the group brought me back here. I leaned over and hugged Seth and told him thank you for

everything. Seth wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back. He said that it was nothing and that he was just happy that I was ok. I didn't want to leave him so

I asked him if he would help my to get me back home. He smiled that sexy as hell smile of his at me.

_DAMN I COULD GET LOST IN THAT SMILE._

He said that he would love to help me get home. I started to get up off the couch and he was by my side before I was even standing. I stood up to leave and Seth bent down

to pick me up again. I looked down at him and giggled. He looked up nd asked WHAT. I told him that I bleav that I as ok to walk. We started walking to my house. After

the first 10 minutes Seth finally stopped asking if I was ok. I mean it was sweet that he cared enough to ask, but god. We made it back to my house. I still wasn't ready for him to

leave so I asked him if he would like to come in. We went into the living room and sat down. My mom cam in and asked if I was ok enough for her to go into Forks to get

somethings for the house. I told her that I was fine and that I wished everyone would just stop freaking out. Seth told her that if it was ok with her that he would stay with

me until she got back. Mom told him thank you and that she would be back in a few hours. After she left I asked if he would like something to drink or eat.

_GOD KNOWS I COULD EAT! _

I hadn't had anything to eat seance early this morning. I got up and went into the kitchen to fix us something to eat. I decided to make home made pizza. Yeah I know

that I could have just made one of the frozen ones but for some reason I wanted to show him that I could cook. Seth took a seat at the table while I made the pizza.

We talked about everything. I found out that we both like he same music, movies, t.v. shows, and books. He told me that like me he lives with his mom. That he

has a sister named Leah and that his dad had pasted away a few years ago. After we had finished eating we went back into the living room. We sat and watched some

t.v. and talked some more.

_DEAR GOD I HOPE THAT HE DOESN'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND._

That was the only thing that we haven't talked about. Well might as well find out. I turned to Seth looked him straight in the eyes and asked.

"SETH DO YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND" ?

He smiled looked me straight in the eyes and said.

" NO I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND. MATER OF FACT I HAVE NEVER HAD A GIRLFRIEND."

I was shocked. How could anyone sooooo hot and sexy never have had a girlfriend? He asked if I had a boyfriend. I told him that I didn't have one.

His smile got even bigger and he asked if I'd like to catch a movie sometime.

_HELL YEAH I WOULD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

I smiled and said that I 'd love to. That maybe we could go before school started back. He said that was fine that we could go this Friday night. I told him that it was fine

with me. He smiled said ok it's a date then.

_WOW DID HE JUST SAY DATE? IS THAT WHAT THIS WAS A DATE?_

About that time my mom came in. Seth got up and helped her with the stuff that she had gotten. After that he smiled ad said that he should be getting home. That he

would be by at 5 Friday to pick me up and that maybe we could get something to eat before the movie. After he left my mother just looked at me and all I could do was

smile.

_DAMN TODAY WAS MONDAY. HOW WAS I GOING TO MAKE IT 3 WHOLE DAYS WITH OUT SEEING SETH???_

**Ok that is chapter 3. I hope that everyone likes it. Please r&r.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok just let me say that I do not own any of twilight.**

**This is just the way I see Seth's life.**

**Chapter 4**

**SPOV**

**Cheyann and I locked eyes and smiled. She asked if I'd help her mom to her back home.**

_**HELL YES I WOULD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ANYTHING TO JUST GET A FEW MORE MINUTES WITH MY ANGEL.**_

**I smiled and told her that I'd love to help. Before she could even stand up straight was by her side. I bent down to pick her up. She giggled and I looked up at her. She **

**smiled and said that she was ok enough to walk. We started walking to her house. After 10 minutes I stopped asking her if she was ok. We made it to her house and her **

**her mom started to go in. I wasn't really ready to let Cheyann go yet but what could I do. So I about jumped for joy when Cheyann turned to me and asked if I'd like to **

**come in. I said yes and walked in after her. We went into the livingroom and sat down on the couch. I was just about to ask if she wanted to watch t.v. or something when **

**her mom came in to the room. She asked Cheyann if she felt ok enough for her to run into town to get some stuff that they needed for the house. Chey told her that she was **

**fine and that she wished that everyone would stop freaking out. To me it seemed like she was the one freaking out but I wasn't going to say it. I knew I'd have to leave when**

** Mrs. Green did. So I did the only thing I could think of so that I could spend more time with my angel. So I told Mrs. Green that I would stay with Cheyann until she got back **

**just in case but only if it was ok with her. She smiled and thank you then said that she would be back in a few hours.**

_**OH MY GOD I DON'T BELIEVE THAT WORKED.I JUST MET HER AND EVERYTHING. SHE MUST REALLY TRUST ME TO LEAVE ME ALONE WITH HER DAUGHTER. **_

_**I KNEW THAT SHE HAD ALREADY MET MY MOM AND JAKE'S DAD BUT DAMN.**_

**She was a trusting woman. I knew that I to make sure that I was worth that trust but damn all I could do was think about what I really wanted to do. I wanted **

**to wrap my arms around her and kiss her pouting lips but I knew that all I could do was wish. I knew if I did do it that she would kick me out of her house and **

**never look at or talk to me again. So I kept my cool. Cheyann looked over at me and asked if I'd like something to drink or eat. I said yes to both. We walked into**

** the kitchen and I sat down at the table as Cheyann started getting all kinds of stuff out of the cabinets and frig. I didn't know that she was going to cook. I just thought **

**that wwe would make sandwich but as I sat there and watched she made a home made pizza with everything. We ate and talked about everything. We found out that we**

** both like the same kind of music and stuff like that. We went back into the livingroom and started watching some t.v. and talking some more. I was just about to ask if she **

**had a boyfriend but before I could she turned to me and asked if I had a girlfriend. I told her the truth that I didn't have one and that I never have had one. She looked **

**shocked at that. So it was my turn so I asked if she had a boyfriend. Oh my god she said that NO she didn't have a boyfriend. **

_**YES YES YES THANK YOU GOD!!!!!**_

**So I took a chance and asked if she would like to go see a movie sometime. Again she said yes but that she wanted it to be before school started back. I said that was **

**fine and asked if Friday was that that was fine with her. I was just about to lean over and kiss her on the cheek when I heard her mom pull up.**

_**DAMN HAS IT REALLY BEEN 2 HOURS ALREADY?**_

**So instead I smiled and said that it was a date then. Mrs. Green walked in with bags in both hands. I got up and helped her to unload the rest of the bags from the car. **

**I knew that it was time for me to go. So I turned to Chey smiled and said that I would see her Friday at 5. I left and started walking home. I was so happy that I decided **

**to phase and go for a run. Sam must have been waiting for me cause as soon as my paws hit the dirt he asked how everything went. I smiled my Wolfy smile and told him **

**that everything went great. That her mom left us there alone for 2 hours and that we talked about everything. Well not everything I didn't tell her about me being a big wolf. **

**That we had a lot in common, that she made us home made pizza and it was the best that I had ever had. **

**_Sam you had better not tell Emily or my mom that I said that!!!!!_ **

**He laughed and said that he wouldn't. I told him that I had a date with her on Friday. He said congrats and **

**that he would had Quil and Jake run patrol so I would have the whole day off. I told him thank you before I shifted back. It was time for me to get home befor my mom started **

**to worry about me and I need to do some thinking with out the pack in my head. I knew that I needed to find away to see Cheyann before Friday. I knew that I loved her and **

**that I would do or be anything for her. Even if that meant just being her friend for now. I just hope that by her asking if I had a girlfriend that it meant that she was already **

**feeling ****the pull that comes with imprinting. It would make all of this so much easier if she was. I went into my house and told mom and Leah hi before I went to my room. I was **

**still ****trying**** to find away to see Cheyann befor Friday with out scaring her off but right now I needed some sleep. **

**R&R.... Let me know what you think. This is my first f.f. so I'd like to know what you have to say. Rated M for later chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok just let me say that I do not own any of twilight.**

**This is just the way I see Seth's life.**

**Chapter 5**

**CPOV**

**After Seth left mom started in asking questions. God I knew this was coming just from the look she gave me when Seth said he would see me at 5:00 Friday. **

**She wanted to know everything that happened while she was gone. I told her that we had talked, that I had made pizza and we had left her some in the oven.**

** I told her about him asking me out to a movie and diner, but that I thought he only did it to be nice because I was new to La Push. **

_**GOD I HOPE NOT!!! I REALLY LIKE HIM AND EVERYTHING PLUSE HE IS SWEEY, CAREING AND DAMN MAY I SAY HOT AS HELL!!**_

**I went to bed and dreamt of Seth all night. I kept getting woken up by a wolf howling. I love wolves so every time I was woken up I would run to me **

**window hoping to see the wolf, but I never did. I looked at the clock shit its only 8 o'clock guess I'll go down stairs and get something to eat cause it's**

** not like I'm going to go back to sleep any ways. I went down stairs to find my mom wasn't home and that she had left me a note on the table.**

**Cheyann,**

**I had a lot of stuff to do at the school. I'll be gone most of the day. I forgot to tell you last night and I didn't want to wake you up. I left some money under **

**the big bowl. So why don't you take it and go see if that nice young man Seth would like to go get some breakfast. Oh, by the way before you even ask **

**your-self I left you the car. See you tonight and don't worry Mrs. Clearwater is giving me a ride home. Now go have some fun. Wink…**

**love, Mom**

_**DAMN MOM WAS GOOD. WAS IT THAT EASY TO READ ME?**_

**Oh well, I ran back up to my room hopped in the shower. I got dressed as fast as I could. I ran back down stairs and got the money and headed for the car. **

**Before I could even make it to the car I saw Seth coming up the driveway. I was so happy to see him. Not just because I wanted to see him, but because I was**

** just thinking that I was going to have to go to Emily's to find out how to get to Seth's. He ran up to me smiling and asked what I was doing. I smiled and told him**

** that I was just about to come looking for him. That I wanted to see if he wanted to go get something to eat for breakfast. He smiled said that we must have been**

** thinking the same thing cause he was coming to see if I would like to go get some breakfast. That his mom told him that her and my mom would be at the school **

**all day. So I thought I'd come see if you wanted to go get some thing to eat and maybe hang out. I laughed and said that I was going to ask him the same thing. So **

**why don't we just do this I'll buy breakfast and you buy lunch? He smiled and said ok. **

_**WELL I'LL BE DAMNED. I WAS DOING GOOD AS HELL WITH MY LUCK TODAY SO WHY THE HELL NOT .**_

**So I turned to Seth and said "So you want to make it a date?"**

**He smiled and said sure we can make it two dates in one day. We can go eat then come back and you can change into something old. I asked him why something**

** old and he just smiled and said you will see. Well if he can tease then so can I. I smiled and well if you're a really good boy today I just might let you stay for **

**supper. Seth got in the car and we drove to the diner in Forks. We ate and talked, but I still couldn't get him to tell me what we were going to do. After we ate I**

** dropped him off at his house. He told me he would be ready to go in about an hour. I went home which took all of 10 minutes. Ok I had 40 minutes to kill so I went **

**up to my room and dug around till I found a pair of jeans that was old but still looked good on me, a long sleeve shirt and a t-shirt to go over the long sleeve. I pulled**

** my hair back into a pony tail just in case. I still had 10 minutes until I had to leave. So I sat down on my bed and started to think about Seth and what he had said**

** about the dates. Is that what we are doing, are we dating? I had never had a boyfriend so I didn't know. Don't get me wrong I'd love for Seth to be my boyfriend **

**and everything. It was time to leave to pick him back up so I left. When I pulled up in front of his house Seth was standing in the front yard with a basket and a **

**backpack in his hands. **

_**OK NOW WHAT IN THE HELL ARE WE DOING THAT WE NEED ALL OF THAT FOR????**_

**Seth put all of the stuff in the back of the car and asked if he could drive cause it would be easier than trying to tell me how to go. I slid over so he could get in.**

** We drove for a while until we came to a dead end. Seth got out of the car and told me to come on. After getting all the stuff out of the car we walked off into the **

**woods. We came out into a meadow after about 20 minutes or so of walking. It was so breath taking. I had never seen any thing like it before. Seth laid the blanket**

** out on the ground and took out all the food he had brought. There was wild flowers every were and it made me feel as if I was in my own little heaven and I had my**

** own personal god sitting on a blanket waiting on me to just come and sit with him. I looked over and Seth asked me to come and sit down that he had some stuff that**

** he wanted to talk about.**

**_OH FUCK! THOSE ARE WORDS YOU NEVER WANT TO HEAR, BUT AS SURE AS I WAS STANDING THERE I KNEW I WOULD HEAR HIM OUT CAUSE I HAD FALLEN FOR SETH _**

**_CLEARWATER AND I HAD FALLEN HARD._ **

R&R.... Let me know what you think. This is my first f.f. so I'd like to know what you have to say. Rated M for later chapters.


End file.
